Et les mots fusèrent
by Cloeamy16
Summary: "Gingka, faut qu'on parle"- "Je vois pas le problème, Kyoya"- "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi?" Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent... Et les mots fusèrent.


"-Gingka, faut qu'on parle."  
Phrase froide, ton un peu autoritaire et agressif. L'interpelé, qui lisait un livre très intéressant sur l'histoire du Beyblade, releva la tête. En face de lui se tenait Kyoya. Son attitude contrastait avec sa façon de parler plus tôt : le blader au lion avait la tête baissée, se triturait les mains, s'arrachant la peau avec les ongles à certains endroits et tapait du pied nerveusement.  
"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Gingka.  
-Faut qu'on parle, répéta Kyoya."  
Le roux haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi le vert était-il dans un tel état?  
"-Ben, parlons, répondit bêtement le rouquin.  
-Pas ici."  
Gingka balaya la pièce du regard. Ils se trouvaient dans l'atelier de Madoka et pour une fois, celle-ci semblait avoir décidé de l'oublier puisqu'elle n'y était pas venue de la journée. Et personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait.  
"-Kyoya, je vois pas le problème... Y a personne ici.  
-Je préfère te dire ce que j'ai à te dire ailleurs. Je serai plus à l'aise."  
Gingka fronça les sourcils, ferma son livre et se leva. Il prit le bras de Kyoya et exerça une légère pression. Le vert se décida enfin à regarder son ami dans les yeux. Ami qui put ainsi lire de la tristesse et du désespoir dans ses yeux. Le lion semblait si faible à cet instant...  
Le roux désigna les escaliers d'un signe de tête, Kyoya comprit et ils s'en allèrent.  
Dans les rues, le vert avait revêtu son masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Gingka ne cessa de regarder son rival. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Kyoya qui était si fort et si fier, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il laisse paraître ses émotions?  
"Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, pensa Gingka."  
Et effectivement, ils arrivèrent très vite aux entrepôts qui avaient servi de repère aux Chasseurs de Tête. Là-bas, Kyoya prit la main de Gingka et le guida à l'intérieur du premier qu'il croisèrent.  
Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'atelier de Madoka dura encore un petit moment.  
Et Gingka décida de le rompre.  
"-Qu'est-ce tu avais à me dire?"  
Kyoya resta silencieux quelques minutes de plus. Il cherchait ses mots. Comment allait-il le dire à son rival? Quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il l'aurait dit?  
Finalement, les mots fusèrent.  
"-Je t'aime."  
Les yeux de Gingka s'écarquillèrent et les joues de Kyoya devinrent rouges et ses larmes coulèrent.  
Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-il faire?  
Et sans plus réfléchir, avec sa spontanéité naturelle, il enlaça Kyoya qui s'accrocha à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il passa sa main dans son dos, attendant qu'il se calme. Lui chuchota des mots, attendant qu'il s'apaise.  
Lorsqu'enfin Kyoya cessa de pleurer, Gingka se détacha de lui et essuya les dernières larmes qui continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues.  
"-Ça va mieux? Demanda le rouquin doucement, presque dans un murmure."  
Le lion hocha la tête.  
Tous les deux se dévisagèrent, se scrutèrent, les mains de Gingka toujours posées sur les joues de son rival.  
Imperceptiblement, leur visage se rapprochaient. Et quand leurs lèvres se frolèrent...  
Leur baiser fut sauvage, l'un essayant de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre. Comme un combat féroce où la victoire repose uniquement sur la force brute, leur bouche se heurtaient,leur langue se cherchaient, se trouvaient, leurs dents essayaient de mordre la lèvre de l'autre. La douleur pointait le bout de son nez, mais même s'ils l'ignoraient, ils ne pouvaient retenir quelques gémissements, étouffés par la bouche de l'autre.  
Leurs mains passaient du dos de leur compagnon à leur taille, de leurs cheveux à leur visage...  
L'air vint à manquer, Gingka mit fin au baiser, à regret. Il essaya de capter le regard de Kyoya, mais il avait détourné les yeux. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de la main, comme pour effacer toutes traces de leur précédente occupation. Le rouquin s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule. Contre toute attente, Kyoya se dégagea et s'éloigna.  
Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa entre eux.  
Gingka restait planté au milieu de l'entrepôt, observant le blader au lion faire des allers-retours.  
"-Qu'est-ce ça signifie pour toi?"  
La question s'éleva dans l'air, comme un questionnement trop longtemps retenu, résonnant presque comme une appréhension. Gingka ouvrit la bouche, la referma, inspira, soupira.  
"-Écoute Kyoya, je...  
-Qu'est-ce ce baiser signifie pour toi, Gingka? C'est pas compliqué!"  
Nouveau soupir las.  
"- Ce que ce baiser signifie pour moi? Une déferlante de sensations nouvelles, un aveu à moi-même, un rêve inconscient réalisé...  
-Quoi?  
-Une chaleur inconnue jusqu'à présent s'est emparée de moi pendant ce court instant. Je... Je...  
-Tu pourrais expliquer le fond de ta au lieu de me servir un discours poétique à la noix! Putain, Gingka, je viens de te dévoiler mes sentiments et tout ce que tu fais, c'est en jouer. Il ne t'est pas passé par la tête que j'allais souffrir? Je te demande pas de te forcer à ressentir quelque chose pour moi, mais juste de prendre en compte que...  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya."  
Kyoya, qui s'était retourné entre temps, arrêta son monologue et scruta son rival. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec cette lueur de détermination qu'il avait à chaque duel qu'il menait.  
"-Qu'est-ce tu dis?  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya."  
Kyoya chercha dans l'attitude de Gingka une preuve que ce dernier mentait...  
Mais il ne trouva rien. Il chercha encore un peu. Toujours rien.  
Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, le lion de sa démarche féline, le pégase de sa démarche toujours pressée.  
La distance entre eux s'amenuisait, mais pas assez vite à leur goût alors ils accélérèrent le pas.  
Et enfin, ils arrivèrent assez proches l'un de l'autre. Gingka posa de nouveau une main sur la joue de Kyoya et entrelaça leurs doigts de l'autre.  
Imperceptiblement, leur visage se rapprochèrent. Et quand leurs lèvres se frolèrent...  
Le baiser fut doux, leur bouche se mouvant en rythme. Comme une valse.  
Lorsque l'air vint à manquer, Gingka mit fin au baiser, à regret. Il colla son front à celui de son désormais petit ami, et ils se regardèrent amoureusement.  
Et les mots fusèrent, naturellement.  
"Je t'aime."

* * *

Bonjour bonjour!

Vous savez quoi? Je suis contente parce que je viens d'écrire mon premier KyoGin, et par extension, mon premier Yaoi! YOUPIIIII! *se met à sauter partout* Hum hum...

Je pense que je vous dois quelques petites explications:

-Déjà la scène du bisou: c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène comme ça, et en plus je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un, donc je me suis LARGEMENT inspirée de ce que j'ai lu. Désolée si ça paraît très brouillon. :(

-Certaines répétitions sont voulues. Et je pense que ça se voit.

-J'ai écrit cet OS en un après-midi, c'est pas que je le trouve parfait, mais si je n'ai pas relu avec attention, c'est parce que j'aurais tout effacé, telle l'éternelle insatisfaite que je suis.

Donc voilà, je pense avoir tout dit.

Des reviews pour m'encourager à écrire d'autres KyoGin? ;)


End file.
